


Hope

by smolder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random bit of sweet Remus/Luna ficlet. (AU Post-War where there was never any Remus/Tonks relationship and neither died)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own neither fandom. Harry Potter universe was created by J.K. Rowling.  
> A/N 1: Reviews are Good. This has been a subtle hint from the author - Please return to your regularly scheduled reading.

He felt very young with her. In all the worst ways - bumbling and distracted like a teenager with his first crush. Flushing wildly when their hands touched, tripping over his feet when she smiled at him, losing his train of thought when she entered the room.

But, then, somehow, all of the best aspects of such were there as well. The way just thinking of her would bring him a wild burst of happiness admits his gloomy existence. How when he got one of those dreamy smiles it felt as if he had never accomplished anything greater in his entire life (and when he was responsible for her laughter was certain no one had ever done anything better).

The way their first kiss made him feel new, somehow made everything in their twice war ravaged world feel clean and bright and innocent once more.

Luna had taught him to hope again. Made him look at the world as a place with a future, a place with warm days to be savored and not just cold lonely nights to be feared.

Remus knew many would judge him harshly for the gap in their ages but after he kissed her (an accident the first time) he knew there was no going back. She tasted of possibilities and it had been a very long time since his future had looked so bright – he didn't think it ever had truly, but Luna, he was learning, was a person that believed impossibilities into being possible through the sheer force of her undauntable spirit.

So, he gladly gave into the tug of his nature, and there was no resistance when the moon pulled the wolf in for a second kiss. (Indeed, he met her half way.)


End file.
